


Critical Condition

by SonictheHedgehog



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonictheHedgehog/pseuds/SonictheHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic wakes up to find a visitor in his hospital room, and Amy Rose wants some answers. One-shot, for now. Might write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Condition

Darkness was the first thing he greeted when he finally came to after his operation. His hand twitched. He clenched his eyes tighter and groaned as he tossed and turned the most he could in his bed. He felt something. Something was… holding his hand. Or… someone.

“Mmm… Nnn..” Emerald eyes emerged from blue eyelids slowly and stiffly as the world around him slowly took form out of his blurry fatigue. From gray to… white. Hospital, well. In this case, medical wing, white. Ever since he came to, he could hear beeping. One for every second, give or take… he questioned why at first, but–..

Ah. Right. 

He sleepily glanced around the sea of white as far as the eye could see, when… with a glance to his right, the white was broken for pink bangs, pink quills, a red headband and lime green eyes full of worry. But they blinked to happiness, once emerald eyes looked their way. 

“Oh! You’re awake! Thank goodness! Eggman said you’d wake up around this time!” She chirped, a small smile on her muzzle, and his eyes locked onto her hand holding his. So _that’s_  who was holding his hand…

“… Amy…” He mumbled tiredly, the reality of it not hitting the lovesick hedgehog just yet. But after her name drifted off of his tongue, it didn’t take long. His eyes shot open like she had just poofed her hammer into existence and threatened to hit him with it. He bounced up, sitting upright and lower back now against  the pillow his head was on just a second ago. His heart monitor was beeping more than 5 times per second! He clung to his side tables to hold himself up.

“A- _AMY!”_  He exclaimed loudly as his muzzle turned red. But the confusing moment of panic ended fast as real panic settled in. 

_“Gah–!”_ The blue hedgehog clenched his chest tightly, as his heart monitor went into overdrive at about more than 10 beeps per second. This was enough to get Amy Rose to sit up and try to mumble things to get him to calm down, but it was useless with how loud his heart monitor was being. The only thing that got through the loud beeping was the door to Sonic’s room opening up and a rotund doctor running in. 

Usually this would leave Sonic laughing or making a smart-allec remark at Eggman’s expense, but he was too busy being in pain to do so. 

The hedgehog wobbled and heaved in a hyperventilation fit. Within a few seconds, Eggman had some emergency sedatives ready, and moved Amy out of the way to give him an easy shot at Sonic’s arm, or neck, or… well. Anywhere that worked, really. 

But after the light shove Eggman gave her, a scowl befell the hedgehog’s muzzle, as he reached across, even laying back down on his stomach to hug the pink teenager. Everything going on made her squeak in surprise, and the doctor a bit more on the frustrated side. 

“Amy, you need to stand back. I don’t know what’s going on with him!” He said in a panic, as he once again lightly tried to push Amy to the side. But his patient’s arms just held her tighter, even growling and glaring at him the more he tried. 

Eventually, he noticed a pattern as the hedgehog bared his teeth and growled as he hugged the extremely confused Amy Rose. So he took the risk and injected the sedative into his arm just before his heart problem got too severe. How fast it worked with how fast his heart was going. The beeping slowed, and his grip on Amy got less… protective. Possessive, almost.

.. Or perhaps… Desperate and needy were the words Dr. Robotnik was looking for? 

“… Miss Rose, maybe try stepping away from Sonic now?” He asked politely. She did as she was asked, but the hedgehog on the verge of passing out gripped her tighter once again, mumbling. This time, it  _did_  come off more needy and desperate than before. And his heart rate, despite the excitement earlier, was finally slowing down to a healthier speed.

Ah. He had it pegged now. He figured it out. 

He stepped backwards, leaving Amy to look up at him, confused and distraught. Beep. He inched Amy in the other direction – towards the bed’s headboard. Sonic moved with her. No growling no snarling, but he stayed awake. Beep. As his eyes drooped, his doctor did it again. And it happened again. The teenager looked up at Eggman even more confused than ever before. Beep.

“Play along.” He whispered. He kept inching Amy upwards, farther and closer to the hedgehog’s pillow, and what he was doing finally came to her in an epiphany at the last second. She hopped up on the bed and sat besides his pillow, ruining Sonic’s grip on her. Beep. She watched him carefully. He fought with his drugged body to wrap his arms around her waist, placing his head against her lower back as he hummed contently, and finally fell asleep. 

“Hm.” Doctor Eggman hummed as he patted himself on the back mentally for figuring the hedgehog out once again. “I’ll need to move him to a queen-size bed when he wakes up." 

"W-Wait, what? Why?” Amy asked, confused. She had half a mind to jump off the bed and ask for her answers, but as she felt Sonic’s arms around her, she remembered why she was up there in the first place. She decided then to sit and wait for her answers. 

“Come now, Amy. You know well what’s going on. Or. You  _should_ , anyway.”

“I’m starting to see why Sonic has so many complaints about you being vague as of late…” She quipped, a little peeved. “Speaking of,  _you_  knocked him out before he could explain his health, so _you_  owe me an explanation.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that since you’ve matured over the last few years that Sonic may have grown to have feelings for you?" 

At his words, Amy Rose fell silent; looking down at the hedgehog who was clinging to her in her sleep. For some reason she didn’t understand. Her heart lifted at the idea; beating quicker than normal. Did he really…? … No. She was just a friend! Tails wasn’t around, so she was the default! .. That was all it was, right? She glanced up at the doctor as he paced around the room. 

”… I-… I haven’t.. thought of it, no… But–… That’s not an answer, Eggman!“ She shouted lightly, her worry making her voice wobble. The doctor stopped his pacing and turned around to face her, before sitting down in a nearby chair. 

"You remember the Chaos Emeralds and their promise of unlimited power?”

“…How could I forget?”

“Well, it wasn’t truly unlimited. Long story short, Chaos energy has overtime, made me, Sonic, and Tails ill. Sonic, unfortunately, has a case that has spread to everywhere in his body. Trying to fix it has removed most of the energy, but the rest of it right now has made his immune system and several other key parts of his body fragile. Why he’s here." 

Amy inaudibly gasped at the idea, looking down at the hedgehog who was now… drooling into her skirt, ew… but at least he looked peaceful despite all the pain he was feeling… And now that got her thinking…

"So…” She began, asking her last question, “Why is he so…." 

She didn’t want to use clingy. But huggy felt like it was too weak. Well…

”…  _Attached_  to me, then?“ Eggman’s reaction to Amy’s words didn’t take any moment to hesitate. He had an eyebrow raised and his mouth hung open. His mustache even drooped a little. He then cleared his throat.

"Tell me, Amy. When you were sick, what was the one thing that numbed your pain and made it easier for you?”

The girl blinked. That was a cryptic question. Sort of loaded; like he knew the answer. Like it was rhetorical. She answered anyway.

“… Sonic, in some way. Why?”

“You answered your own question.”

“What…?”

“Congratulations, Miss Rose!” Eggman stated as he stood up, “You are Sonic’s Cure-All.”

Amy looked back as the hedgehog still had his head – the side of his head, an ear on it and all – resting peacefully on her back and his arms around him. A small whisper of a gasp escaping her. Was it true? Did he finally feel the same after so long?

… No. She wouldn’t believe it for now. As obvious as it was, she wasn’t going to believe it. … Not until she heard it from Sonic herself. She hesitantly held one of his hands all over again as she sat on his medical wing bed and sighed.

Hopefully when he woke up this time it wouldn’t be as startling or dramatic…. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP is in hospital for surgery. When they wake up after the operation person B is sitting next to them, holding their hand. Person A’s heart rate monitor then proceeds to go through the roof as they get incredibly flustered from seeing person B there, causing the nurses to come running.  
> \- otpprompts   
> DATE WRITTEN: December 13th, 2014


End file.
